Coming Back to You
by Gashanan
Summary: Berada di tempat berbeda bukan berarti akan menghentikan mereka memikirkan satu sama lain./ St. Berry.


**Coming Back to You**

St. Berry - Jesse St. James/Rachel Berry.

 _Standard disclaimer applied._

 **warning:** kemungkinan ooc dan typo. set setelah 01x18.

 **a/n:** sekali lagi, bisa dianggap sekuel _brighter than you know_ maupun _trusting you is harder than i thought it would be._ haha.

ini cuma tulis selingan karena saya butuh asupan st. berry :(

* * *

.

.

Rachel berusaha berpikir. Dia sudah punya banyak ide yang ada di dalamnya— _duh_ , anggap saja dari a sampai z—dan kiranya, Jesse bakal senang kalau dia menyambut kembalinya dengan nyanyian bersama. Entah mengapa, di dalam kepalanya hal itu terdengar menakjubkan, 'kan mereka berdua sama-sama punya interes pada menyanyi, sama-sama punya impian yang sama, jadi paling tidak _mood_ Jesse bisa naik menurutnya, namun ketika dikatakan dengan mulutnya, hal itu terdengar sangat ... omong kosong.

 _Duh_.

Mereka berdua berpisah—oh, ya, jangan lupa tanda kutip—dengan tidak menyenangkan. Semua diakhiri dengan Rachel sebagai pihak yang bersalah. Jesse tidak mau pengertian ( _eh_ ). Akan tetapi, di lain sisi Finn menganggapnya sebagai hal baik. Dia pikir apa, sih. Biasanya Rachel senang Finn mau memperhatikan, bahkan dia sampai mengantarkannya segala ke dokter ketika suaranya habis mendadak. Bohong kalau Rachel bilang dia tidak tersanjung, tidak tersipu setelah kalimat-kalimat darinya, setelah dinyanyikan lagu olehnya ... mungkin dia bisa—

Oh, _fuck_ , sial. Dia pikir apa?

Rachel menghela napas panjang dan kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur. Kertas yang tadi di tangan dia lepas bersamaan dengan pena. Buru-buru dia berusaha melupakan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang berkumpul di tempat sampah maupun yang ikut berserakan bersamanya di atas kasur. Dia tidak akan bisa menulis lanjut lagi jika yang muncul di dalam kepalanya bukan rasa bersalah, bukan perasaan menyesal.

Liburan Jesse nyaris selesai. Tidak ada cakap atau saling tukar pesan. Rachel yakin dirinya kala itu nyaris kehilangan kendali dan siap meracau.

.

* * *

.

 _Spring break_ hampir selesai.

Tinggal beberapa hari dan setelahnya Jesse bisa kembali (kemudian, lagi, berpisah dengan mantan rekan paduan suaranya). Dia ingin bilang liburannya di sana sangat, _benar-benar_ , menyenangkan dan Jesse tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya pada dirinya kapan terakhir kali dirinya bisa mengembang senyum semerekah itu (tentunya pengecualian ketika dirinya _bersama_ Rachel).

Dia senang dan lebih dari kata _senang_ bisa mengungkapnya. Namun, hari bakal berakhir dalam beberapa waktu dan Jesse berpikir dia ingin melakukan apa setelahnya. Kembali ke _McKinley_ dia rasa adalah selanjutnya, karena, _yah_ , di sanalah dia bersekolah dan bukan _Carmel_ di mana mantan rekan-rekannya ada.

Jesse barangkali harus mengakui dia memang rindu lelucon hambar Justin, Shoshandra yang kerap diomeli karena terlalu payah, lalu Giselle yang berkomentar menohok.

Mau diapakan lagi. Sekarang Jesse punya "tempat baru", namanya _New Directions_ dan tidak bisa dilewatkan sehari tanpa tatapan sinis tiap kali dirinya menampakkan batang hidung. _Wow_. Hidupnya memang menyenangkan. Dia tidak menaruh barang sedikit peduli, sebab Rachel ada.

Ugh.

 _Ya._

Oh, ya ampun. _Rachel_. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel.

Rachel Berry. Jesse mau diam, dia paling tidak punya alasan sendiri mengapa memilih jauh-jauh ikut bersama _Vocal Adrenaline_ , yang _notabene_ secara teknis adalah _musuhnya_ karena Jesse St. James sekarang anggota _New Directions_. Dia rindu Rachel bagaimana pun juga.

Dan, atas alasan apapun juga, barangkali Jesse pikir dia tak seharusnya marah. Dia tidak seharusnya berlaku seperti ini, apa yang akan mungkin berakhir melukai _nya_. _Dia_.

Dirinya salah. Dirinya tidak seharusnya menurut ikut apa yang dikatakan Shelby—

Astaga.

Jesse tahu di masa depan, cepat atau lampat, Rachel akan tahu. Dan Jesse akan melukainya dengan kenyataan. Dia tahu, dan dia sudah dengar bagaimana teman-temannya berbicara tentang _mereka_ —memang Jesse mana taruh peduli tentang _yang lain_ , namun ...

... mereka tak akan paham, bahwa apa yang dirasakannya adalah tulus. Bahwa dirinya sungguh serius dengan Rachel.

Dirinya betul mencintai Rachel dan perasaannya nyata.

* * *

 **a/n:** bagian akhir itu, yang pengen saya tulis sebenernya jesse yang ngga pengen rachel nganggep dia cuma ngemainin rachel karena selama ini jesse cuma "disuruh" shelby. tapi ngga begitu kerasa ya :"

saya ngga tau hubungan jesse dan anggota vocal adrenaline itu gimana dan sifat mereka itu gimana, tapi yah ... anggap aja itu headcanon saya.

terimakasih ya yang sudah mampir membaca! /o/


End file.
